Festas não Costumam ser tão Complicadas
by Ai Towryk
Summary: Tudo o que Kagome queria era ter uma festa sossegada com suas amigas. Mas quando há um Inuyasha em sua vida, isso se torna impossível.


_Fanfic feita para o concurso de aniversário do fórum Mundo dos Fics!_

Não, não e não, Inuyasha!

– Por que não? – o hanyou mostrava uma ingênua infantilidade nos olhos.

– É uma festa de pijama, Inuyasha – Kagome estava cansada: já era a milésima explicação que dava.

– E daí?

– É só para garotas! Garotas!

– E qual é a graça? – ele cruzou os braços, irritado – O que vocês fazem?

– Ah, você sabe – disse, vagamente, mesmo que soubesse que Inuyasha não sabia – Conversamos, fazemos guerras de almofadas, comemos uns lanches. Essas coisas.

– Quanta besteira – falou, botando a língua para fora.

Como ele era insuportável.

Kagome carregava sua mochila amarela nas costas. Despedia-se de Shippou, Sango e Miroku (que lamentou o fato de não poder estar presente em uma comemoração só com damas).

Enquanto a colegial tentava acalmar uma Sango bastante violenta, percebeu que Inuyasha não estava presente. Shippou logo deduziu do que se tratava e falou:

– O Inuyasha é tão infantil – disse a criancinha kitsune, de forma adulta – Não veio se despedir!

– Tudo bem, Shippou – a jovem acariciou a cabeça do pequeno – Ele vai se esquecer logo disso.

"Assim espero", pensou.

Mesmo que hoje seja noite em que Inuyasha vira humano, ele continua achando que se você for embora e perdermos a pista de Naraku, será culpa sua – falou Sango, após ter dado um tapa no monge.

– É um cabeça-dura – esclareceu Shippou, com os braços cruzados.

Um homem apaixonado faz loucuras. Não acha, Sango querida? – Miroku não havia deixado sequer a marca da mão sumir de seu rosto.

– Afaste essa mão para lá! – berrou a exterminadora.

Finalmente, Kagome pulou no poço.

Enfim, um pouco de paz. Uma festa de pijama combinada há algumas semanas com Eri, Ayumi e Yuka. Havia calculado cuidadosamente em que a reunião amigável poderia acontecer.

"Garotas normais não tinham tanta dificuldade em marcar um encontro com as amigas".

– Kagome!

– Pensei que você estava bem, mas olhe essas olheiras profundas!

– Que horror, Kagome! Você não consegue dormir no hospital? Pensei que o atendimento era bom...

Matar youkais certamente não deixava ninguém com uma aparência maravilhosa.

– Ah, não foi nada disso – a anfitriã balançava as mãos, sorrindo, enquanto falava uma desculpa qualquer – Ontem fiquei vendo um filme até muito tarde...

O trio não pareceu muito satisfeito. Aquela história não era das melhores.

Aposto que foi por causa do namorado dela – cochichou Yuka, no ouvido das outras duas – O cara violento, ciumento...

– É verdade, Yuka! Com certeza foi isso... – disse Eri, sussurrando.

– Por que será que ela não quer assumir? – perguntou Ayumi, inocentemente.

As três olharam furtivamente para Kagome, deixando-a assustada.

– Do que vocês estão falando, hein? São só umas olheiras à toa!

– Hum, sei – Eri tomou o papel de detetive – Como anda seu relacionamento com aquele rapaz, Kagome?

– Ah, o Inuyasha? – ela ruborizou por um momento e evitou olhar para a amiga – Ele continua uma pessoa extremamente mal-educada e grosseira.

– Oh! – exclamaram as meninas.

– Aliás, tem se revelado cada vez mais um ser completamente controlador...

– Isso é horrível, Kagome. Termine com esse namoro logo!

– Quê? Terminar? – se engasgou mesmo que não estivesse com nada na boca.

– Tem medo da reação dele? – Yuka estreitou os olhos.

– Ele é violento, não é? – as sobrancelhas de Ayumi estavam erguidas.

– Bem lembrado, Ayumi! Então é isso, Kagome. Você tem que denunciar esse cara para a polícia, se acha que ele pode ter um acesso violento – falou Eri, achando que estava dando um conselho totalmente útil – Ele é menor de idade?

– Na verdade... – Kagome pensou por um momento - É mais ou menos.

– Mais ou menos? Como assim, Kagome?

Quando parecia num beco sem saída, ou pelo menos encurralada e sem idéias para uma mentira, a Sra. Higurashi apareceu na porta do templo, com o sorriso bondoso e hospitaleiro de sempre.

– Olá, meninas! Não sabia que haviam chegado. Querem comer alguma coisa?

– Kagome saiu na ponta dos pés. Tinha se safado, afinal.

– O pôr-do-sol estava próximo. Logo seria um simples humano. Um mero, miserável, indefeso e inútil humano.

Por alguma razão, o poço parecia-lhe atraente. Mas a garota deixara claro que não o queria por perto. E quem disse que ele ficar perto daquela maluca? Não, não mesmo.

Os raios de Sol despediam-se quando Inuyasha saltou.

Apenas curiosidade para ver o que era exatamente uma festa de pijama. Só! Apenas, somente e só.

Ele tentava se convencer disso, ao menos.

Enquanto colocava os pratos sobre a mesa, a campainha tocou. Quem seria? Não havia convidado mais ninguém... Certo?

– Higurashi!

Mas alguém havia convidado.

– Houjo – ela estava evidentemente surpresa em ver o rapaz ali – Oi!

– Oh, algum problema, Higurashi? Suas amigas disseram que você está bem e que eu poderia fazer uma visita...

– Ah, claro – e forçou um sorriso – Não tem problema, Houjo. Eu tinha me esquecido! Por favor, entre.

O rapaz fez o que havia sido pedido, com um sorriso bastante atraente. Aliás, o único momento que Kagome havia o achado realmente bonito em toda aquela noite. Logo em seguida, ele começou a tagarelar.

– Você está melhor mesmo, Higurashi? E sua infecção árabe? Tentei pesquisar na internet, mas parece ser uma doença rara, como seu avô falou ao telefone.

– Não se preocupe! Eu estou muito bem. Olha! – e começou a fazer alongamentos.

Eri, Yuka e Ayumi entraram na sala no instante da sessão de exercícios de Kagome, o que as deixou constrangidas. Como a amiga podia estar desperdiçando um momento com Houjo? O garoto estava dando em cima dela há séculos. Além de bonito, era extremamente inteligente e gentil. Após terminar com o tal cara grosseiro, Kagome não ficaria solteira por muito tempo!

– Boa noite, garotas – falou, educadamente.

– Oi, Houjo! Você vai jantar conosco?

– Se não for incômodo, claro.

As coisas não podiam ficar piores.

Ah, elas podiam, sim.

– KAGOME! KAGOME!

A estudante arregalou os olhos. Oh, meu Deus! Aquela voz... Ah, não. Impossível, impossível! Ele não era idiota o bastante... Ou era?

– KAGOME!

A pessoa que batia na porta parecia desesperada. Quem era o louco? Difícil para os visitantes, óbvio para a anfitriã.

Enquanto Houjo e as garotas olhavam, espantados, Kagome se deslocou para perto da porta. Girou a maçaneta com cuidado e lentidão, desejando que acordasse logo daquele pesadelo.

Mas lá estava ele. Já transformado, com seus longos cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor.

– Uau!

– Que gato!

– Ele é lindo!

Eri, Ayumi e Yuka não pareciam preocupadas em esconder a excitação. Elas não reconheciam Inuyasha. Oras, elas o haviam visto com cabelos brancos e olhos dourados!

– Meninas, Houjo... – Kagome estava quase rangendo os dentes – Esse é o Inuyasha.

– O QUÊ?

– É o seu... Namorado? – Houjo parecia desanimado.

– Você disse que era só para garotas, Kagome! Quem é esse verme maldito?

– Que cara superficial! Pintou o cabelo e colocou lentes de contato.

– Ele era tão charmoso...

– Está mais bonito!

– Não está não!

"Alguém me mate", era o único pensamento daquela garota, no meio de pessoas que falavam demais.

Excêntrico.

A palavra era perfeita. Fantasticamente correto para designar no jantar ocorrido há pouco.

Onde mais você veria uma refeição com uma garota que era reencarnação de uma sacerdotisa da era feudal, um rapaz que na maioria das vezes tinha a aparência de um hanyou, uma mãe que parecia não se importar se a filha faltava dezenas de aulas, um trio de garotas espevitadas e, principalmente, um garoto que parecia não perceber as freqüentes indicações que não era correspondido em sua paixão?

Exclusividade total. Mas isso não era lá grande orgulho. Pelo menos não para Kagome.

Ela não compreendia como Inuyasha ainda não havia socado Houjo. Será que tomara algum calmante por acidente? Sempre tivera a impressão que nem com uma dúzia de caixas de calmantes fariam o hanyou (um humano, no momento) tranqüilizar-se. Pelo menos, não naquela situação.

Mas é claro que Kagome não iria reclamar. Uma briga no templo era o fim.

Quando acabou de devorar a comida que lhe fora servida, Inuyasha lambeu os beiços de uma maneira selvagem. Aquilo deixou Kagome completamente vermelha diante de seus amigos. Rezava para que ninguém tivesse percebido, o que era improvável.

– Um mal-educado! – sussurrava Yuka.

– Grosso!

Irritada com tudo aquilo, Kagome pegou a mão de Inuyasha e, de forma bastante decidida, arrastou-lhe até o seu quarto.

– Oh! – Eri pôs a mão sobre a boca – Ela vai terminar com ele!

– O quê? – Houjo interessou-se.

De repente, os olhares das garotas se cruzaram. Em seguida, olharam para Houjo.

O plano já estava formado.

– O que é, Kagome? Sua mãe disse que ia trazer a sobremesa!

– Você não devia estar aqui. – andava de um lado para o outro, nervosa – Será que eu não posso não ter um momento sossegado?

– Você disse que era só para meninas! – Inuyasha lembrou novamente, o que era uma pena.

– Eu não convidei o Houjo, Inuyasha. E isso não tem nada a ver com você! Intrometido.

– Boba.

– Idiota.

– Maldita.

SENTA!

E ele _sentou._

– Olhe aqui, Inuyasha – estava com o dedo em riste, aproveitado que Inuyasha estava estatelado no chão – Você pode ficar aqui, mas comporte-se. Por favor.

– Aquele desgraçado vai embora? – perguntou, com voz abafada pelo contato com o chão.

– Eu acho que sim.

– Feh, se esse idiota for embora, eu até posso ser um pouco mais legal com suas amiguinhas irritantes.

– Promete?

Ele olhava para o teto, com os braços cruzados.

– Prometa, Inuyasha.

– Está bem, está bem. Eu prometo.

– Obrigada – ela sorriu – Agora, vamos comer o pudim?

– Pudim?

Kagome estava quase explicando o que vinha a ser um pudim, quando abriu a porta do quarto.

Uma porta de quarto abrindo pode não parecer grande interrupção, mas um rapaz que subitamente a beija é bem... Bom, é difícil continuar uma frase quando os seus lábios estão em contato com o de outra pessoa.

Tudo foi rápido: em dois segundos, Houjo já estava no chão, desmaiado, enquanto Inuyasha olhava-o ameaçadoramente.

– É um assassino! – gritou Yuka.

– Ele não morreu, mulher. – Inuyasha ergueu a sobrancelha, como se estivesse se deparando com uma pessoa incrivelmente burra – Está respirando!

Enquanto isso, Kagome não sabia o que fazer. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e suas mãos tremiam. Não por nervosismo, mas pela indecisão: se agachava e via o qual era o estado de Houjo ou dava um "senta" em Inuyasha? A segunda opção não lhe parecia muito discreta. Na verdade, tinha que agradecer o rapaz. Por causa dele, não estava mais beijando Houjo, o que não havia sido muito agradável.

– Inuyasha! O que você fez?

– Eu dei um soc...

– EU SEI O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!

– Mas você perguntou!

– Ele está com o nariz sangrando – observou Ayumi.

– Ugh! Sangue! – Yuka e Eri disseram, em coro.

– Vamos tratar isso logo. Meninas, peguem o algodão que está no banheiro. Inuyasha, carregue o Houjo.

– O quê? Carregar esse idiota?

– INUYASHA!

– Ele te...

– SENTA! SENTA! SENTA!

– O trio olhava o frenético "ataque" de Inuyasha.

– O que está acontecendo, Kagome?

– Ele... Sofre de um distúrbio. – disse, com um sorriso amarelo.

– Oh!

– Kagome, sua... – Inuyasha começou.

– VÃO LOGO BUSCAR O ALGODÃO!

Momentos depois, as meninas já vinham com o que havia sido lhes pedido. Inuyasha, por sua vez, permanecia estatelado no chão.

– Maldita... – praguejava o humano.

– Está tudo bem com ele, Kagome? – questionou Ayumi, preocupada.

– Não liguem para o Inuyasha – era possível ver fogo saindo da boca da garota – Vamos cuidar do Houjo.

– Vamos ter que tirar a roupa dele? – Yuka pôs a mão na boca, dramaticamente.

– Tirar a roupa? Ah, claro que n...

– O QUÊ? VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO EM VER ESSE DESGRAÇADO SEM ROUPA, KAGOME?

Eladeu um longo suspiro e sentenciou:

– Senta.

– Kagome, a mãe de Houjo está ao telefone. Ela quer saber falar com ele.

A voz doce da Sra. Higurashi fez com que a filha congelasse. Já deviam estar estranhando a ausência de Houjo por tanto tempo...

– Você ouviu, querida?

– Espera um minuto, mamãe!

– Já deitado na cama, Houjo começou a voltar a ter consciência.

– Oh, Higurashi – balbuciou.

– Cale a boca, seu maldito! – mandou Inuyasha.

– Inuyasha! Não fale assim com o Houjo. Houjo, tudo bem?

– Sim, eu estou bem, Higurashi – ele piscou os olhos algumas vezes, até olhar para o trio – Garotas?

– Ah, oi, Houjo! – Yuka deu um aceno de mão, nervoso.

– Me lembro de vocês me empurrando em cima da Kag...

– Ah, eu acho que o Houjo tem que ir para casa! – disse Eri – Sua mãe quer falar com você! Por que você não desce?

– É, vou fazer isso...

– Eu te ajudo, Houjo. – se adiantou Kagome.

– Kagome, sua idiota! Vai ajudar esse verme?

– Ai, Inuyasha! Deixa de ser chato! – exclamou Yuka, enjoada.

– Eu não perguntei nada para você, bobona.

– PAREM!

Kagome parecia que ia matar alguém.

– EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! INUYASHA, CALE A BOCA! YUKA, ERI, AYUMI... VOCÊS TAMBÉM! HOUJO, SERÁ QUE VOCÊ PODERIA SE LEVANTAR SOZINHO?

– Hi-Higurashi...

– AAAI, MEU NOME É KAGOME!

– Dê um "senta" nele, Kagome! – disse Inuyasha, com um sorriso maroto.

– O quê? Senta? – Ayumi não entendeu.

– Eu não posso "sentar" o Houjo, Inuyasha. Agora... Tchau, Houjo. Tchau, Eri, Ayumi, Yuka...

– O quê? Mas e a festa de pijama, Kagome? – Yuka tentava compreender.

– Cancelada. Estou doente. Tchau, tchau, tchau!

– Vamos, Kagome!

– Já estou indo! Calma!

– Você já colocou a coisa amarela na sua mochila?

– Sim. E também uns remédios novos, o pirulito do Shippou, as latinhas de refrigerante... – ia dizendo enquanto apontava para os objetos.

– Kagome? – Inuyasha interrompeu-a.

– O que foi?

– Eu... Desculpe.

– O quê?

– Feh, eu vim para sua festa de pijama, dei um soco naquele verme e... – com os braços cruzados e cara emburrada, ia contando os seus erros.

– Ah, tudo bem, Inuyasha!

– O quê?

– Eu tive uma boa noite de sono! – ela sorriu – Eu não ia conseguir direito com as meninas por aqui. E o Houjo...

– O Houjo...?

– Deixa pra lá – respondeu, enquanto mentalmente dizia "ele é muito chato".

– Então, você não está brava, Kagome?

– Não Foi até divertido.

– Inuyasha deu um sorriso e Kagome fez o mesmo, aumentando o seu.

– Vamos. O Shippou deve estar impaciente.

– Aquele fedelho chato!

Caminharam em direção ao poço, juntos.

E é isso que importa, não é?


End file.
